Boku Datta Ne
by Miharu Kazuhime
Summary: Seseorang, yang tidak pernah menunggumu dewasa, dan selalu menjaga jarak... Adalah aku. Sasuke's POV/For SasuSaku Fanday/Semi-Canon/Oneshot/Review please/warning inside


MIHARU KAZUHIME™ PROUDLY PRESENT

"BOKU DATTA NE"

©2013

A fanfiction written by : Miharu Kazuhime™

Disclaimer : oom Masashi Kishimoto (?)

Starring : Sakura H. & Sasuke U.

Warning : OOC, Semi-Canon, Typo, Oneshot, From a song Bye Bye by 7!, Sasuke's POV, For SasuSaku Fanday!

Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort

Rated : T

Summary :

The person, who didn't wait for you to grow up and kept a distance,  
Was me.

"Boku Datta Ne"

Oneshot

.

.

.

**There was no word**

**Except gratitude**

**Deep, deep from my heart**

"Arigatou.."

Itukah kata terakhir yang kau dengar? Dan lalu kau temukan dirimu di pagi hari, berbaring pasrah di bangku itu tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Aku tahu. Aku SELALU tahu.

Malam itu, saat dimana semua orang seharusnya terlelap, tapi kau—kita, tidak. Aku terdiam mematung, menyandang ransel. Kau terpaku, menatap punggungku dalam emeraldmu yang basah. Kau menangis saat itu—aku tahu. Kau memintaku agar jangan pergi, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin, tapi aku harus. Saat itu, meninggalkanmu adalah hal paling menyesakkan terakhir yang ingin kulakukan. Dan membuatmu jatuh, tidak berdaya, adalah hal paling menyedihkan terakhir yang bisa kuperbuat. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat, jadi tenanglah, lelaplah dalam tidurmu, dan jangan khawatirkan aku. Segera setelah membuatmu tak sadarkan diri, dengan perlahan kuletakkan tubuh lemahmu di bangku itu. Saat itu tubuhmu lemah—aku tahu. Tapi dibalik itu, di hatimu, aku tahu kau kuat. Sangat kuat. Karena aku tahu kau kuat, aku tak ragu lagi melangkah, walaupun aku harus meninggalkanmu.

Saat cahaya matahari membangunkanmu dari pikiran lelapmu di bangku itu, aku tahu, saat itu kau sadar, aku telah pergi. Membiarkanmu menyadari bahwa aku tidak lagi bersamamu, membuatmu sedih, kan? Kau meminta semua orang, dengan wajah lelahmu, untuk membawaku pulang. Iya, kan? Kau. Tidak pernah menyerah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It was you after all, right?  
I really got a shock  
The walkway lined with trees that we always walked on  
It's been years since I last saw you**

**Your hair is now short  
And you looks much more grown up**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Aku tumbuh sendiri, tanpa mengenal kasih sayang. Membunuh musuh sesukaku, tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Tapi kini. Tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak malam itu. Malam terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajahmu yang sendu. Dan mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang berat bagiku, bahwa aku, akan kembali. Ke tempat itu. Ke bangku itu. Kepadamu. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan.

Hari ini aku benar-benar kembali. Dengan orang-orang yang menerimaku, dan lebih banyak orang yang menghinaku. Aku memang hina. Aku penjahat. Pembunuh. Tapi masih tersisakah hati untukku? Aku ingin kembali, walau aku tahu hukuman yang akan dibebankan padaku. Aku selalu tahu. Dan kau, adalah satu-satunya alasanku. Alasanku kembali. Alasanku untuk tetap bertahan.

Dan hari ini aku melihatmu. Kau, dengan wajah sendumu yang selalu mengisi imajinasiku. Dengan tubuh rapuhmu. Tapi aku tahu, kau kuat. Dan kau akan terus bertahan, meski aku telah menyakitimu. Ya—aku. Akulah yang dulu membuatmu menderita, membuatmu menangis. Tapi kau bertahan.

Aku terkejut untuk melihatmu lagi. Kau benar-benar berubah. Kau tidak seperti anak kecil lagi. Kau lebih tinggi. Rambutmu kini pendek, dan lebih—dewasa. Melihatmu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun hanya ditemani bayanganmu...membuatku merasa nostalgia. Dulu, dengan tim tujuh, kita selalu bersama-sama. Berlatih bersama, menjalankan misi bersama. Aku merindukan saat-saat itu. Dan nostalgia itu terpantul dari mata jade-mu yang indah, ketika kau tiba-tiba melihatku.

"Sasuke-...kun?"

Dadaku bergetar mendengar suaramu. Caramu memanggilku, masih belum berubah. Dan lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam, tanpa berani memandangmu.

"Sasuke, kau ingat... Sakura-chan, kan?"

Aku menoleh dan kudapati pemuda berambut kuning di sebelahku tersenyum dengan cengiran yang khas, memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Hisashiburi—"

Aku bahkan masih belum berani memandangnya.

"...desu ne?"

Kali ini kutatap matamu. Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sehangat dulu. Hanya saja tatapanmu kali ini tidak lemah, tapi tatapan mata tegas, tetap penuh kelembutan.

"Hn." Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang bisa kau suarakan, Sasuke? Aku berdebat dengan nuraniku sendiri, tch.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke.. Yosh, kalau begitu maukah kalian mengunjungi Kakashi-sensei?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning.

"Naruto, Kakashi-sensei baru saja pulang dari misi level S. Kau tega mengganggunya?" Kau yang berdiri di depanku angkat bicara. Aku hanya diam.

"Lalu bagaimana? Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Biar kami mengajakmu jalan-jalan hari ini, kau kan baru kembali." ujar Naruto. Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata, "Terserah kau saja." Bisa kurasakan kau melirikku.

Naruto memasang wajah letih. "Ya sudahlah, karena aku lapar, ayo kita ke Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto berseru lalu segera berjalan mendahuluiku dan kau. Aku mengekor di belakangnya dan kau berjalan pelan di sebelahku. Selama perjalanan, kalian hanya menyapa para warga yang kita jumpai, dan aku diam dengan pikiranku sendiri.

"Gyu spicy ramennya tiga, Paman Teuchi!" seru Naruto saat kita sudah duduk, dengan kau ditengah, aku dan Naruto di sampingmu.

Sambil menunggu pesanan kita, Naruto terus mengoceh tentang Konoha, tentangmu, tentang teman-teman yang lain. Dia pandai menjaga perasaan dengan tidak menanyaiku mengapa aku pergi tiga tahun yang lalu. Naruto benar-benar menganggapku seperti hanya pergi selama sehari. Dan aku, hanya diam. Lebih parah dibanding kau yang masih bisa tersenyum, tertawa, dan mengiyakan saat Naruto bercerita. Semuanya terasa seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You played a fool all the time  
Never listening to what I say  
So I got seriously mad at all the trivial things  
The person  
Who didn't wait for you to grow up and kept a distance  
Was me**

Tanpa sadar kita mengingat masa-masa menjadi genin dulu. Berlatih bersama. Belajar bersama. Naruto yang menyukaimu dan senang menggodamu, hingga kadang membuatmu marah. Tapi dia selalu melindungimu, bahkan sampai saat ini, iya, kan? Dan kau, dulu kau sangat berisik dan cengeng, mudah ditebak, tipikal gadis manja yang tidak suka diganggu terutama oleh Naruto dan Lee, kau yang dulu paling cerewet di tim tujuh. Kau—yang dulu pernah sangat menyukaiku.

Ya, itu dulu. Dulu. Sekarang, entah.

Lalu kalian mengajakku mengingat kembali bagaimana aku tiga tahun yang lalu, saat masih setiap harinya bersama kalian. Aku yang dingin, perfeksionis, tidak peduli apapun, dan hanya ingin bertambah kuat, kuat dan kuat. Itu yang ada di pikiranku dahulu.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kau dulu itu sangat menyebalkan! Arogan, dingin seperti es, dan selalu jadi rivalku!" kata Naruto berapi-api.

"Kau tidak selevel denganku, Naruto." Kataku enteng sambil melanjutkan makan ramen.

"Apa katamu? Sudah kembali ke Konoha masih saja arogan! Awas kau, ya, Sasuke!" Naruto menuding-nudingku sambil bersungut-sungut. Aku hanya menyeringai.

"Sudah-sudah, lanjutkan dulu makanmu, Naruto." Katamu sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum itu... aku benar merindukannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Sakura-chan ini memang hebat sekali! Dia menjadi asisten Hokage, Nona Tsunade. Sakura-chan pandai mengontrol cakra dan menyembuhkan orang. Tapi..." Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya padaku, "...tenaganya kuat sekali, persis Nona Tsunade."

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, Naruto." Kau berkata dengan nada sebal. "Kau bahkan berbisik tepat di depanku, aku kan di tengah." Lanjutmu. Naruto hanya nyengir.

Aku diam dan melanjutkan makan. Kita kembali diam. Memang, aku tahu pasti kau akan menjadi kuat, dan berguna bagi orang lain. Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menolong orang yang terluka, kau benar-benar baik. Kau—berubah, menjadi lebih signifikan.

Dan aku... masih tetap menyedihkan.

Aku.

Menjadi satu-satunya orang yang harusnya menyesal.

Karena tidak melihatmu tumbuh.

Tidak melihatmu menjadi dewasa.

Dan menjadi gadis yang kuat.

Aku menyesal.

Menyesal pergi dari hidupmu secara sengaja, menghancurkan harapanmu, membuatmu menangis dan meninggalkanmu—aku menyesal.

Orang yang tidak menunggumu dewasa dan menjaga jarak darimu...

...Adalah aku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always  
The rain falls at minus 1****  
Tears that you gave me  
I didn't understand your gentleness  
It squeezed my heart all the time**

Selesai makan, kita kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Melangkah masing-masing, berpisah di penghujung jalan. Dan aku kembali ke rumahku—rumah, tempat dimana seharusnya kudapatkan kebahagiaan, kehangatan, dan kebersamaan. Tidak ada kata itu di kamus seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat ini, yang ada hanyalah sebuah bangunan tua yang dibiarkan kosong selama tiga tahun dan kini kembali dihuni seorang Uchiha sebatang kara tanpa sempat dibersihkan seutuhnya. Hanya ruangan tertentu saja.

Rumah ini tidak banyak berubah. Perabot masih sama seperti terakhir kali ditinggalkan. Sarang laba-laba dan debu bertebaran dimana-mana saat pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun terakhir, aku menjejakkan kaki kotorku kesini. Aku tak punya kerabat. Tetangga, jauh. Semakin sendiri, dan semakin terpuruk dalam penyesalan.

Setelah membasuh tangan dan wajah di kamar mandi, aku melangkah gontai menuju kamarku. Ruangan yang luas. Pintu geser berwarna putih, dan dinding bercat cokelat muda. Tidak ada tempelan apapun, kecuali lambang kipas Uchiha di atas satu-satunya tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Kemarin sudah kubersihkan seadanya, setidaknya masih nyaman ditiduri. Lalu aku segera menuju tempat tidur bersprei putih itu, dan duduk. Onyx-ku memandang ke sekeliling, dan berhenti pada sebuah foto tanpa pigura, tergeletak di meja dekat tempat tidur. Foto kita—aku, kau, Naruto, dan Kakashi. Dengan enggan aku mengambilnya, lalu mengamatinya sesaat. Naruto yang seperti biasa, ceria. Kakashi dengan maskernya, dan senyum yang terlihat dari matanya. Aku yang diam tanpa memandang kamera, dan kau—berada di tengah kami, terseyum senang, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tersenyum—bahkan seorang Uchiha sepertiku, saat ini. Tidak ingin terlarut, aku letakkan kembali foto itu di meja.

Pandanganku beralih pada jendela besar di samping kamarku yang mengarah keluar. Tirai biru tuanya belum kututup. Terlihat hari sudah mulai gelap, dan lampu-lampu rumah dan jalan mulai dinyalakan. Tak lama kemudian hujan turun. Memang dari sore tadi sudah mendung, makanya aku, kau, dan Naruto cepat-cepat pulang, kan?

Hujan. Malam hari. Aku ingat sesuatu. Malam itu tidak hujan. Tapi malam sesudahnya hujan. Aku kembali mengingatmu. Hari ini, aku senang, bisa bersamamu lagi, menatap matamu lagi. Tapi entah kenapa... melihat mata itu, aku kembali mengingat malam tiga tahun lalu, saat aku dengan jahatnya meninggalkanmu sendirian terlelap dikegelapan malam. Sebelum itu, kau menangis. Suara isak tangis, dan mata yang sembab, sangat sulit untuk didefinisikan. Air mata itu untukku, kan? Bahkan aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

Hujan, dan udara semakin dingin. Setelah membersihkan diri, aku kembali ke kamarku, lalu berbaring sembari menarik selimut sampai menutup tubuhku. Konoha di malam hari memang sedang dingin-dinginnya. Sambil mataku terjaga, menatap langit-langit kamar, aku berpikir sedikit. Aku tak pernah mengerti dirimu. Aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu. Aku tak pernah menganggapmu ada. Aku selalu mengabaikanmu. Aku selalu jahat padamu. Aku tidak pernah menyadari kebaikan hatimu. Sekasar apapun perlakuanku padamu dulu, kau tak pernah menjauhiku. Tak pernah meninggalkanku. Tak pernah mengabaikanku. Bahkan saat aku dirawat di rumah sakit, saat tak seorangpun datang untuk sekedar menjenguk, kau hadir. Kau ada. Kau selalu ada. Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, sedangkan aku tak pernah baik padamu?! Aku jahat, Sakura. Aku orang jahat. Aku tak pantas kau sukai. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Aku tak pantas mendapat hatimu. Masih banyak yang lebih layak diluar sana. Masih banyak pemuda yang lebih pantas untukmu, Sakura, lalu kenapa dulu kau selalu menyukaiku?!

Tapi... Pantaskah... Bolehkah saat ini aku berpikir—sedikit berharap, bahwa perasaan itu masih ada, bahwa kau masih menyukaiku, barang sedikit saja? Sedikit saja, untuk saat ini? Masihkah? Apa rasa itu masih ada di relung hatimu? Di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam?

Kebaikan hatimu... itu benar-benar menggangguku setiap waktu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku tidak pernah baik padamu, sejak dulu. Tapi kau selalu baik padaku. Kenapa, Sakura? Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk memikirkan. Berpetualang, membunuh musuh, berusaha melupakan segalanya, sudah aku lakukan. Tapi kebaikan hatimu tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan bahkan saat aku menjadi orang jahat seperti sekarang? Hei, tapi bukankah dari dulu aku sudah jahat? Hanya levelnya berbeda.

Aku kadang heran, kenapa kau bisa menyukai orang tidak berperasaan sepertiku, Sakura. Maksudku, dulu. Sekarang... untuk berharap masih ada perasaanmu itu padaku saat ini saja rasanya tidak pantas. Ya. Itu dia. Kau sangat baik, terlalu baik untukku yang selalu jahat, dan egois.

Memikirkan itu di kala hujan seperti malam ini, aku mengeratkan selimutku, dingin. Tubuhku dingin. Hatiku dingin. Bahkan air yang mengalir di pipiku ini terasa dingin. Tunggu, aku—menangis? Uchiha Sasuke, menangis? Hah, ini hal langka yang paling jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I feel like calling out to you  
Across the street  
Thought about that for a second, but stopped in my tracks  
When I saw your serious expression from the side  
Because I am sure that  
I am no longer reflected in your eyes**

Pagi ini aku dibangunkan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela besar kamarku. Rupanya tadi malam aku lupa menutup rapat tirainya. Dengan enggan, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan diriku. Setelahnya aku keluar, karena perutku sedikit perih karena lapar.

Sepanjang jalan, ada yang sekedar memandangku dengan tatapan meremehkan, tapi ada juga beberapa yang menyapaku dengan ramah, seperti teman-teman akademikku, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, dan lainnya. Kadang aku berhenti untuk berbincang sebentar dengan mereka, atau hanya berlalu sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku kembali berinteraksi dengan hangat seperti disini, karena selama tiga tahun, aku selalu hidup dalam kegelapan yang membelenggu, dan kesepian yang menyesakkan. Perlahan aku merasa menemukan hatiku dipenuhi perasaan senang. Karena teman. Teman—selalu membuat kita merasa tidak sendirian, kan?

Di sebuah tikungan jalan, aku melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah muda, tanpa pikir panjang aku berseru lirih, "Sakura.."

"Sasuke-kun?" Kau menoleh. Ternyata memang kau. "Kau.. memanggilku?"

Aku terdiam sejenak di tempatku berpijak. "Ah, hn."

"Ada apa?" Kau menghampiriku dengan tenang. Aku yang biasanya tenang malah menjadi gugup.

"..."

"Pagi ini, apa Sasuke-kun sudah makan? Mau...makan bersamaku?" Tawarnya sambil menunduk. Aku terkejut, tapi sedetik kemudian aku bisa mengendalikan diriku, dan melangkah duluan. Kau anggap itu suatu persetujuan, dan lalu mengikutiku.

"Bakpao disini enak sekali, murah lagi.." Katamu sambil memesan dua buah bakpao hangat di sebuah kedai yang hanya buka saat pagi hari. Setelah mendapatkan bakpao itu, kau memberikan satu untukku yang kuterima dengan agak canggung, lalu kau menuju sebuah bangku tak jauh dari situ. Aku mengikutimu.

Deg.

Bangku itu...

Bangku yang menjadi saksi bisu antara aku dan kau di malam itu. Bangku tempat kuletakkan tubuh lemahmu setelah kubuat kau tak sadarkan diri. Kembali pikiran-pikiran tak menyenangkan itu menyerangku. Perasaan bersalah, perasaan menyesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu, membuat kepalaku serasa akan pecah.

"Sasuke-kun—daijoubu?" Kau memandangku dengan jade-mu yang seperti biasa, sejuk.

"Ah—iie." Aku memejamkan mata, kemudian menggigit pelan bakpao di tanganku. Kau mengangguk bingung dan kembali fokus pada bakpaomu, melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Lama keheningan menyusup. Perasaan yang tidak menentu, sekaligus nyaman. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali duduk berdua saja denganmu—atau bahkan tidak pernah. Rasanya benar-benar tidak menentu. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Kita saling diam, sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi menebakmu. Jalan pikiranmu, aku benar-benar tidak paham lagi, atau aku memang tidak pernah paham.

"Sakura." Aku terkejut dengan suaraku sendiri. Aku tidak berniat memanggilnya, sungguh. Hatiku bertolak belakang dengan pikiranku, ternyata.

Kau menolehkan wajahmu menghadapku. Kau begitu berani, begitu dewasa, walau kelembutan dalam mata jade-mu selalu ada. "Ya?"

Kutatap matanya. Lebih tepatnya, aku beranikan diri menatapnya. Aku hampir tak sanggup. Aku merasa hina. Merasa tidak pantas.

"...ada apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Saat kutatap matamu itulah, saat itu juga aku yakin. Keyakinan yang membuatku runtuh dan tak berdaya, bahwa aku—sudah tak lagi tercermin di matamu.

"Tidak apa. Lupakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always  
The rain falls at minus 1****  
Tears that are too cold  
We talked about what happened years ago**

**The cloud that rode on the wind  
Is slowly dividing into two now**

Kau memandangku sedikit heran, dengan tatapan yang masih belum bisa kudefinisikan. Lalu membuang pembungkus bakpaomu di tempat sampah dekat bangku ini.

Tes.. Tes.. Tes..

"Hujan..."

Aku mendongak. Langit mendung, dan hujan turun saat hari masih pagi. "Ayo." Tanpa sengaja kugenggam tangan mungilmu, lalu kita berlari menerobos hujan yang semakin menderas. Tak ada pilihan lain selain kediaman Uchiha, yang memang dekat dengan tempat kita tadi. Aku melepaskan genggamanku padamu lalu merogoh saku celanaku, mencari sebuah kunci. Setelah menemukannya, aku segera memasukkan ke lubang kunci pintu utama rumah ini, dan terbuka tak lama kemudian. Lalu kita masuk. Kau yang sedari tadi hanya diam, dan aku yang juga diam, membuat suasana rumah ini tetap sunyi.

"Rumahmu.. cukup bersih untuk ukuran ditinggal selama tiga tahun." Ujarmu memecah keheningan yang aneh. Kita duduk bersisian di sofa besar di ruang tamu. Pakaian kita masih basah kuyup.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan.

Lalu keheningan menyusup lagi.

"Bajumu basah. Kalau tidak ganti bisa masuk angin..." katamu lirih sambil melirik kaos biru tuaku yang basah sehingga air hujan menetes di lantai dan membuat sofa basah.

Aku melirikmu sebentar, lalu bangkit dari sofa. "Ikut aku." Kataku. Kau agak terkejut tapi kau mengikutiku. Aku membawamu menuju kamarku.

"Sasuke-kun—"

"Bajumu lebih basah. Kau bisa memilih baju yang bisa kau gunakan di lemari itu." Ujarku sambil keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Dibanding mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri tentang masuk angin, aku lebih, jauh lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh.

Cukup lama aku berdiri menunggu di luar kamar, sampai terdengar suaramu, "Sasuke-kun kau di luar? Aku sudah selesai.." lalu kau membuka pintu kamar. Kau terlihat terlalu mungil mengenakan kemejaku yang kebesaran bagimu. Melihat itu aku menarik sedikit sudut bibirku lalu masuk ke kamar. Kau melihatku lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa didefinisikan, lalu mengikutiku, duduk di tepian tempat tidurku.

Hujan masih deras mengguyur, kau dan aku terdiam di tepian tempat tidurku. Cukup lama.

"Aku menunggumu." Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataanmu itu. Kau—menungguku?

"Aku sampai tidak bisa mengatakan betapa gembiranya aku melihatmu kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat." Tambahmu. Aku tercekat, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lalu kita diam lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Kau menoleh padaku.

"Kenapa kau menungguku?"

Pandanganmu kembali beralih ke jendela yang berembun.

"Aku.."

Hujan masih deras mengguyur saat aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"...tidak pantas untuk kau tunggu."

Mata jade-mu kini sepenuhnya teralih padaku yang menunduk. Bahkan untuk menatap matamu saja aku tidak lagi sanggup.

Kau melihatku, lalu tersenyum tulus. "Masih ingat kejadian malam hari tiga tahun lalu di bangku tadi, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku tersentak. Aku tidak pernah berharap kau bisa melupakan hal itu, tapi tak pernah terpikir olehku kau seberani itu menanyakannya padaku. Kau, telah, menanyakannya.

"Kau akan pergi, lalu aku dengan bodoh dan tidak tahu malunya menghampirimu lalu menangis, memintamu agar jangan pergi. Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku. Sia-sia saja aku memintamu tetap tinggal, karena kau takkan pernah membatalkan jalan pikiranmu. Lalu dengan tidak tahu dirinya aku memintamu membawaku ikut serta." Kau mulai bercerita, sesekali terisak. Hei, kau... menangis?

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tak akan pernah mau membawaku. Kau kan membenciku, iya, kan, Sasuke-kun?" dia menoleh padaku, mataku menatap jade-nya yang tampak rapuh.

"Lalu kau membuatku tak sadarkan diri, setelah sebelumnya berterimakasih, dan lalu kau meletakkan aku yang tak sadarkan diri, di bangku itu. Membiarkan aku sendiri bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Kau jahat, Sasuke-kun." Jelasmu lagi. Air mata bergulir di pipimu yang sepucat porselen.

"Hentikan..."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu untuk apa kau mengucapkan terimakasih saat itu, Sasuke-kun? Lalu sebenarnya kau berterimakasih atas apa?" matamu memerah dan basah.

"Sakura, kau..."

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak senang aku bicara begini? Aku hanya terlalu khawatir akan semua yang terjadi! Konoha berubah sejak kau memilih meninggalkan kami. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Smeua orang mencarimu. Tapi kau terlalu keras kepala, Sasuke!" serumu seperti orang kesetanan. Kau menutup wajahmu dengan kedua tanganmu, dan menangis.

"Aku khawatir. Sangat khawatir, dan takut, sampai tidak bisa tidur setiap malam. Aku menjadi kurus, dan saat itu aku berpikir bahwa tanpa adanya kau disini aku tidak akan bisa bertahan!

"Tapi kau lihat sekarang, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih ada, aku masih disini, aku masih bertahan, karena aku yakin hari ini pasti akan terjadi! Aku yakin, aku selalu meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan kembali ke Konoha, kembali pada hidupmu dan kembali pada kami, menjadi Sasuke yang dulu!" dan kau kembali menangkupkan wajahmu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu. Membiarkanku terdiam, memikirkan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Membiarkanku mendengar tangismu yang menyayat hatiku dalam iringan melodi hujan. Membiarkanku merenungi setiap kata yang kau lontarkan.

Lalu kau mengangkat wajahmu... menatapku, dan matamu membulat.

"Sasuke-kun... Kau, menangis?"

Aku segera tersadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pipiku. Kurasakan pandanganku buram. Dan dengan sepenuh hati, aku menghambur ke arahmu, meraihmu dalam pelukku, mendekatkan kepalamu di dadaku, untuk mengurangi rasa menyesakkan yang sedang kualami. Aku memelukmu. Dalam tangis. Kita sama-sama menangis. Kau menangis keras, membuat bajuku semakin basah, menumpahkan emosi yang selama ini kau pendam. Dan aku, menangis lirih sambil membelai rambutmu yang halus, menopangkan daguku pada puncak kepalamu. Kita terdiam dalam tangisan yang meenyejukkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I pretended to be strong  
What really tormented me  
Wasn't you, but myself, right  
I'm really glad I met you**

Kau masih sedikit terisak, tapi aku sudah tak lagi menangis. Dengan lembut aku melepaskan pelukanku, memegang kedua pipimu lalu mengusap bekas air matamu dengan ibu jariku. Matamu masih merah. Sembab. Tapi aku bisa melihat, ada kebahagiaan dan kehangatan disana.

"Sakura, kau mau mendengarkanku?" kataku. Kau menatapku sendu, dan mengangguk. Aku tersenyum. "Sakura. Aku—tidak pantas untuk kau tunggu." Dengan cepat kau menggeleng.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling aku tunggu, Sasuke-kun."

Aku terdiam menatap matanya yang masih basah. "Sakura, dengar. Kau salah. Aku samasekali tidak pernah membencimu." Lanjutku. "Kau tidak bodoh. Kau hanya terlalu menyukaiku saat itu sehingga kau berbuat seperti itu, iya, kan?" Kau mengangguk.

"Aku berterimakasih saat itu karena..." Aku menarik nafas sebentar. "Terimakasih, karena sudah menyukaiku dan memperhatikanku." Kau tersenyum dan mengangguk. Aku ikut tersenyum. "Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu dan semuanya khawatir. Aku tidak ingin berbuat seperti itu, sejujurnya. Aku tidak ingin, tapi aku harus." Suaraku mulai serak.

"Terimakasih, sudah mengkhawatirkanku, dan terimakasih sudah yakin bahwa aku akan kembali kesini. Terimakasih karena sudah bertahan." Aku menggenggam tanganmu. "Terimakasih, untuk semuanya. Maaf juga untuk semuanya, dan aku, menyesal atas semuanya." Ujarku.

Kau menatapku dan tetap diam. "Aku mungkin bukan orang baik, aku orang jahat, egois, arogan dan gila kekuatan. Tapi.."

"...tapi sebenarnya kau rapuh dan kesepian?" tanyamu hati-hati. Aku menatap lurus matamu, dan mengangguk pelan. Kau tersenyum hangat. "Tapi tidak lagi, karena disinilah kami ada untukmu. Untuk menguatkanmu. Untuk menemanimu. Untuk bersamamu. Aku, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei dan lainnya. Kami tidak pernah membencimu, Sasuke-kun." Katamu lalu sebulir air mata itu membasahi pipimu lagi.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Kataku. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi lagi." Aku menyeka air matamu.

"Terimakasih."

"Hn?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah kembali, Sasuke-kun." Seiring dengan perkataannya, aku mendekapnya lagi dalam pelukanku. Aku begitu menginginkan saat-saat seperti ini sejak dulu. Kehangatan, perasaan nyaman, dan merasa dibutuhkan.

"Yang menyiksa batinku selama ini.. Yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini.. bukan lah kau, Sakura. Bukan orang lain. Tapi diriku sendiri." Ujarku sambil tetap mendekapnya. Kurasakan tanganmu melingkari pinggangku. "Dan aku, sangat bahagia, karena bertemu denganmu, Sakura.." Punggungmu terguncang bersama dengan isakan tangismu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Aku. Menyukaimu." Tambahku. Aku mendengar kau menggumamkan "Ya. Aku juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Always  
The rain falls at minus 1****  
Tears that are disappearing  
Turning into memories under the rain  
Open my eyes, I take a step out**

**I definitely won't forget these tears**

Hujan masih mengguyur, terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Jade dan onyx ini masih memandang hujan dengan perasaan hangat. Hujan seperti melunturkan tembok pembatas, yang menghalangi perasaan satu sama lain untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Hujan membersihkan hati yang tertutup awan pekat kegelapan dan kesendirian, menyingkap semua rahasia yang seharusnya diungkapkan agar hati menjadi lebih tenang. Dan kini, hujan menjadi saksi bisu kita, yang telah mengerti arti penantian, kesetiaan, kehangatan, kebersamaan, kebahagiaan. Air mata yang telah kita rasakan bersama, membaur bersama hujan, menyisakan jejak-jejak keharuan yang mengingatkan kembali kita pada hal-hal yang terabaikan saat dulu. Bernostalgia, mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi saat perasaan itu belum terungkap. Aku kini mengerti, untuk bisa memahami satu sama lain, kita harus mengutarakannya dari hati ke hati.

"Sasuke-kun." Kau yang saat ini duduk di sampingku sambil memandang hujan lewat jendela.

"Hn?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

Aku memandangmu dalam. Aku tidak ingin melihat emerald itu redup lagi. "Baiklah." Ujarku. Lalu kita diam lagi.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita telepon Naruto agar kesini? Biar rumahmu ramai, sepi begini rasanya mengerikan." Kau memandangku memelas.

"Tapi dia berisik."

"Memangnya aku tidak berisik?"

"Kalau ada dia jadi tambah berisik." Kataku sambil tertawa kecil. Kau memandangku sebal. "Iya oke oke."

Kau tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan ponselmu. "Halo, Naruto? Bisakah sekarang kau ke rumah Sasuke? Oh ya, tolong sekalian bawakan makanan untukku dan Sasuke ya, kami kelaparan. Mie ramen instan juga tidak apa-apa, kok! Ah, ayolah. Baiklah, kami tunggu yaa—" lalu telepon ditutup. Kau memandangku sambil menahan tawa. "Aku tahu kau lapar." Katamu, membuatku mengacak-acak rambutmu.

Sekarang aku tidak akan menutup diri. Aku akan membuka mataku, membiarkan sahabat-sahabatku memasuki hatiku dan memberikan kehangatan disana. Aku tidak akan mengunci diriku lagi. Aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik lagi, terutama untukmu, Sakura. Karena kau adalah gadis yang mampu membuatku merasakan sesak di dada, lalu menangis. Kau juga yang membuatku merasakan kehangatan, perasaan dicintai, dan kasih sayang. Terimakasih, Sakura. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku—tidak akan melupakan air mata ini. Terimakasih, karena sudah mencintaiku, menungguku, dan bertahan untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Open my eyes, I take a step out**

**I definitely won't forget these tears**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OWARI

Author's Note:

February 21st, 2013, 00.05

Yattaaa, akhirnya selesai juga *ngelap keringet* yap, ini Kazu buat dalam waktu satu malam. Salah satu fic gaje buat SSFD nih. Eh ya, Happy SasuSaku Fandaaaay! Telat ya hehe gapapa deh yang penting bikin.

Jadi, ini adalah oneshot terpanjangku dan cukup membuat punggungku pegel saat mengetiknya #inipenting

Tulisan yang di bold itu sebenernya lagu, cuma aku edit aja biar pas sama ceritanya hehe. Eh, eniwey, ceritanya garing banget ngga sih? Gaje ya? Aduh, gomen. Kazu lagi pusing sih. Banyak yang harus dipikirkan *sok sibuk*.

Ini pertama kalinya Kazu bikin yang agak canon gitu. Apalagi pake POV-nya Sasuke, fuh. Cukup menguras pikiran. Ohya, judul fic ini yaitu "Boku Datta Ne" artinya adalah "Was Me".

Jadi mau bilang apa lagi, ya? Hm... ya udah deh, berhubung kekurangan fic ini masih banyak, silakan readers yang budiman, yang mau menyampaikan kritik dan saran terhadap fic ini, kliklah tombol review ^_^ arigatou gozaimasu..

Fighting!


End file.
